


Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once more, Severus is mesmerized by her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Krissy for looking this over.
> 
> Prompt: 09/08: Musical Prompt. "The Blower's Daughter" by Damien Rice.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world & characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

Severus narrowed his eyes, watching as Lucius twirled Hermione around. His hands clenched into fists as he tried to calm himself. He knew that Lucius wasn’t serious competition. He'd flirt with Hermione until some other woman caught his eye.

Until then, Severus would have to deal with Lucius's attempts at seduction. He'd give his friend a thorough tongue lashing later on.

He watched as Hermione danced, her skirts swishing about her feet. He was unable to take his eyes off of her, mesmerized by the way her body moved.

He couldn’t wait to be alone with her later that evening.


End file.
